Imagine No Heaven
Imagine No Heaven, abbreviated properly as "INH," is the Stand of Joseiji Kujo. Alongside Downtown Funky, it is regarded as one of the most powerful Stands in "Seventh Heaven." Caprio Speedwagon considers it to be the dimensional counterpart of Star Platinum. Appearance Not unlike Star Platinum, it is arguably one of the more human-like Stands in the world. It takes the form of a muscular man with neon yellow lines running down its chest and ending at the stone flaud at its waist. It has thigh-length stone armor, which break apart at the end whilst resembling pointed feet. Similarly, stone gauntlets cover its hands, reaching up to the elbows. In each hand is a black monkey. The right hand, it holds a monkey by the tail, which has a blindfold covering its eyes. In the right hand it holds another monkey - this one with headphones over its ears. Atop its shoulder is a monkey with a mask over its mouth. Caprio believes that the monkeys reflect Joseiji's view on heaven, which is made up of one's own thoughts, corresponding with what they say, hear and see. The Stand also wears a stone mask, covering its entire face with red eyes peering out from underneath. Blue markings decorate the underside of the eyeholes of the mask. Curiously, the Stand even seems to possess what appears to be a tail, which flicks about from its backside. The Stand's body is primarily colored dark blue while the monkeys are colored black. It even has what appears to be short black hair flowing from underneath the mask. Personality Caprio describes Imagine No Heaven to be very much like Joseiji himself - calm and reserved. As its user has a habit of unintentionally calling it out whenever meditating and relaxing, INH stands close by with its arms crossed over its chest and eyes closed. It is fiercely protective of Joseiji's friends, protecting not only its user but those closest to him. It also shares his penchant of violence: it lets out demonic cries as it unleashes a flurry of attacks, each bearing the fury of its user. Much like Star Platinum, it appears to have a sense of self-preservation. When Joseiji is in any kind of life-threatening danger yet chooses to take it head on for whatever reason, it will manifest directly to protect him, much to his chagrin. Of course, Caprio implies that the Stand may have some form of sentience as well, as Joseiji's incredible willpower would have kept the Stand from manifesting in such situations. Curiously, Imagine No Heaven reflects Joseiji's more hidden emotions. While present, its body language shows off its users hidden sides - when Joseiji is secretly flustered or embarrassed, a faint blush can be seen on the Stand's mask and look away while the monkeys laugh at it. Abilities Imagine No Heaven is a close-range Stand, able to fight within a 3.2 meter radius of Joseiji. As compensation, it possesses incredible physical power, speed and precision. Like Star Platinum, its overwhelming power allows it to dominate its foes without the use of any special powers. This, coupled with its user's own clever tactics and fighting style, allow it to defeat more powerful opponents. It is also among the few Stands capable of synchronizing with its user, allowing it to transfer all of its capabilities to the user. Coupled with Joseiji's mastery of Hamon, it is one of the most powerful Stands ever shown. * Strength: '''According to the author, Imagine No Heaven's physical power is on par with that of Star Platinum. * '''Speed: INH is capable of moving at incredible speeds. It was able to catch 15 bullets, shot by three different guns, in a mere second. In that same second, it also pulverized the bullets into dust. * Precision: INH boasts impressive accuracy. It was able to catch the aforementioned bullets above, using only its thumb and index finger, as well as the monkeys grabbing them with their hands, feet and teeth. * Eyesight: When synchronized with Joseiji, he was capable of seeing up to at least 50 miles away, and perfectly able to make out minute details in the surrounding areas, no matter how minuscule. This demonstrates how perceptive it is. Trivia * Imagine No Heaven's appearance is based on Seimen Kongou, a being wielded by the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona. * Imagine No Heaven's namesake comes from John Lennon's signature song: "Imagine." More specifically, its name is derived from the line, "Imagine there's no Heaven..." Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:DemonsAnarchy